I Never Knew
by Blondeangle
Summary: Malloy and Mandy have always wandered who there father was. Everyone else knew something about him if there parents went to school with him. There mother, Hermione would not tell them either. They knew a couple things though.plz RR
1. 1 I never knew

Malloy and Mandy have always wandered who there father was. Everyone else knew something about him if there parents went to school with him. There mother, Hermione would not tell them either. They knew a couple things though. Mallory, Mandy and there dad all had really light blonde hair. Mandy was in Slytheirn and Mallory was in Gryffindor. Mallory is in her fourth year and Mandy is in here fifth year at Hogwarts.

What happens when one day there dad comes to Hogwarts for a teaching job! What will Hermione do when she teaches at the school also? What will the girls think? What ever happened to Hermione and there dad? What broke it off? And will it be put together again?

"So Mr. Malfoy, you got the job."

"Thank you Professor. Dumbledore," Draco Malfoy replied walking out of his same looking office.

"MALFOY?"

"What?" replied Draco's voice and another one from a broom closet.

"Have you see, Mandy Malfoy?" A boy with red hair asked, Draco.

"No, but I am a Malfoy-," he was cut off by a giggle. Draco walked over to the broom closet and opened it.

A girl with Slytheirn robes on and blonde hair like Draco's. And a boy with black hair fell beside her in also Slytheirn robes.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" She asked him.

"Mandy Malfoy! You're lucky I don't turn you in," The boy said helping her up.

"What are you going to about him?"

"Nothing," she replied and the she stated walking with the other boy.

"Miss. Granger has been looking for you, Mandy," Draco's heart skipped a beat. He kept walking behind them.

"Oh, you mean mum?"

"Yeah, and I can't keep on coming and looking for the Slytheirn Princess, before a perfect does," he said and she laughed.

The two teenagers stopped when they saw a girl with blonde hair too and a boy with jet black hair. The girl with blonde hair and boy with jet black hair had hand in hand.

"Mallory? What are you doing with, Potter?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," the boy with jet black hair said. The girl reminded him of him.

"You're dating a, Malfoy, Potter. Sis, I will deal with you later," she said pointing a finger at her and a frown at, Potter.

Draco kept following them.

"My stupid sister dating, Potter. I mean I don't have to be nice just because mum and his dad was best friend. Mum said once that father hated, Potter. I guess I take after him," she said and Draco's heart stopped beating.

After they disappeared, Draco went to the DADA classroom where he would be teaching at. He looked at his record book of the student. He looked up the name Malfoy.

Mandy Malfoy

Age-15

Parents- Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

Oh, My God! Draco thought to himself. He had kids and Hermione never told him. If he knew that he would not have left.

Mallory Malfoy

Age-14

Parents- Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

He had two kids now! He needed to go talk to, Hermione. He didn't care why she did not want to see him. he was going to ask her what happened and why didn't she tell him.

Draco knocked impatiently on, Hermione's door.

"Well, look who it is."

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me?"


	2. 2 Quidditch game

"Draco, since you are teaching lets set with the rest of the staff," Hermione said to Draco as they walked early on the Quidditch pitch to see them practice.

Mandy was flying on broom trying to catch the snitch. She was in the air searching for it. She saw the snitch right in front of her and she chased after it. It was going for her mum but, she kept going. She flew over her moms head and Draco's.

"Oh, my God I hate when she does that," Hermione said putting her hand over her chest. "You should see her games with Harry's son, James. They try to kill each other."

Mandy caught it and saw, James coming out with her sister, Mallory.

"Your ass is mine, Potter!" she yelled and her mother and Draco looked up at her but she did not look at them.

"She's got a mouth on her," Draco said to Hermione, as the seats started to fill in.

Mandy and James flew around the goal post to annoy one another and Mandy let the snitch out of her hand and they took off after it. Mandy was ahead for it. She stretched out her hand.

_THUMP! _

She was fallen off her broom when she caught the snitch. Hermione gasped and ran over to her with, Draco.

"What do yah think of that, Potter?" she yelled as she rose off the ground.

"Mandy are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine," she said getting back on her broom. Draco smiled when she and her sister both turned around and there Quidditch uniforms said, 'Malfoy.'

Mandy went over with her broom in her hand over to her best friend, Aden. Aden had brown hair that was shoulder length.

"We'll kill those nasty Gryffindors," Aden said holding up her broom to her side.

"You're dating a Gryffindor."

"Well, accept, Daniel of course," she said waving to, Daniel who was also on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is the first game of the season Gryffindor verses Slytheirn! Now, get in position," yelled Lucy from the speaker.

"Now, I want a nice clean game!" Madame Hooch said before throwing the balls in the air.

"And The Game Begins!"

"Mallory Malfoy has the Quaffle and is taking it to the hoop. Oh, and her not so nice Slytheirn friend takes it and heads for the other direction. While the other, Mandy Malfoy looks for the snitch. Hazel Weasley takes the Quaffle and scores!"

Mandy and James both saw the snitch and dived for it. She winked at, Aden and a Bludger started coming toward him. Mandy and Draco smiled. Draco was the only one who noticed. Mandy saw the snitch in front of her and took off after it. It was headed straight down to the ground. Mandy gripped her broom and started to stand on her broom.

"COME ON MANDY!" Draco and Hermione yelled.

MANDY CAUGHT IT! And she fell in the mud doing it. The whole Slytheirn team rushed over to her and slid in the mud as well. They all laughed and stared throwing mud.

Mandy and Aden got out of the mud and walked over to her mom.

"That was a good game girls," Hermione said to them.

"SLYTERINS KICK ASS!" The girls taunted. Draco laughed.

"Language ladies or you'll have a detention with Snape."

"Snape? He is in like love with, Mandy. Even if she gets a question wrong he gives us points for trying hard and Miss know-it-all Anderson raises her hand in the air and never gets called on. Look at me im, Anderson!" Aden joked while raising her hands up in the air.

"Mum, who is this doorknob?" Mandy asked her mom pointing at, Draco. Draco laughed.

"He is my friend. We went to school together," Hermione replied.

"How come her looks like me?"

Hermione did not answer

"Okay, then let's go see our favorite muggle lovers trio," Mandy suggested.

"I love picking on the little mudblood," Aden said as they walked into the Great hall.

"Sorry, Hermione."

"About what?"

"Them talking about mudbloods," Draco answered her.

"There spoiled rich Slytheirns. It happens and it doesn't bother me," she said taking a seat at the staff table for dinner.

"I wonder who that guy is with mum."

"I don't know but he looks like you," Aden said as she took a bit of her food.

_A/N _

_Sorry so short! Will we be with longer ones! Thankies for all the reviews! .Any1 who wants me to send them an email when I update can e-mail me and I will do! Please R/R. _

_To all my of my review. If you say something specific then I will give you and review by your see your name by it but, since yours say the almost the same thing then I will send you all one. _

_To all my reviews for chapter 1- thanks so much and I will update soon cuz I got chapter 14 already written_

_ Aden _

_Daniel _


	3. 3 a song from the Heart

I never knew-chapter 3- A song from the heart

Mallory walked down the corridor with her hand in, James'.

Mandy was walking in front of the Slytheirn group. Aden was standing to her left behind her, Killer was standing all the way in the back, Olivia was standing by Aden, and Chelsea was standing in the middle of them.

Hermione was showing, Draco a picture of the girls when her head turned around...

"Look familiar?" Hermione asked Draco and Draco looked back at them, and rolled his eyes.

"How come you never told me that you were pregnant?"

"Because I didn't want to tell you," she said walking away from him.

"Why?"

"You had already dropped out of school!"

"I came back and I still love you!"

"No, you don't you love your evil self!"

"Mum, tell me the truth, who is this guy?" Mandy asked her mother.

"This is your……….father," Hermione said quietly. Tears were forming in, Mandy and, Hermione's eyes.

"Im sorry, I didn't know your mother was pregnant," Draco said to his oldest daughter, Mandy.

"Do you still love him?" Mandy asked with tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, sadly," Hermione replied and Draco smiled at her.

"Do you love my mum?"

"Yes," Draco said and, Mandy went up and hugged him. Draco hugged his daughter back. Mandy pulled back and whipped away her tears.

"I have to go. Come on, Aden," she said walking away with, Aden. Two boys from Slytheirn ran up to her and put there arm around her.

"Get the hell off!" Mandy said kicking them in the crotch.

Draco looked around and all the boys even from Gryffindor were staring at her butt as she walked.

"You get used to it," Hermione said and grabbed, Draco's arm.

Draco glanced over at, Mallory from the staff table and was sitting next to, Potter. Mandy was giving him nasty glances and then turned back to the boy she was sitting next to.

"Goodies looking good this year, Malfoy," Draco heard a Gryffindor say to, Mandy as he passed the table. He winked at her and Mandy sneered and flipped her hair.

Draco also noticed that, Mandy kept looking at the empty seat in front of her.

"Why does, Mandy keep looking at the seat in front of her?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Oh, she always does that at ever meal because her boyfriend got took to Azkaban for killing a boy that tried to rape, Mandy," Draco looked at her with his mouth half open.

"That's bad. Who tried to rape her?"

"Um……Michael Parkinson. He's dead now though."

After dinner, Draco walked slowly up to the DADA room. When he passes the Quidditch hall of fame he saw his picture next to Mallory, and Mandy. Mandy and Draco were catching the snitch and Mallory was scoring. He read the writing on the picture.

_Will the Slytheirn king and Princess stop at nothing to try and beat Harry and James Potter? Mandy plays hard, fast, and rough just like her father. _

He looked at another picture it was off her up in the sky falling to the ground off of her broom and another where she grabbed the club and hit the Bludger towards a Gryffindor and the Gryffindor fell to the ground.

Draco heard someone coming and went in a corner.

"You know you want to, Mandy," a boy voice said. He heard Mandy stomping away from him.

"I would rather have sex with Potter than you," she snapped at him.

"You know you want me," Draco saw the boy he had brown hair and brown eyes.

"You're dating my best friend!" Mandy turned around to face him.

"She does not have to know," he said cooly.

"I am not losing my best friend for your sex!" she said slapping him.

"Come on bitch, you know you want to be my bitch," he said pulling her closer.

"I said no."

"Oh, you want to go back and be with Azkaban boy. Well, yo can go be his whore!"

"I would rather be his whore any day, then be with you!" He jerked on her and pulled her into a kiss.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Draco yelled coming out of a corner taking, Mandy by the arm. "Now, if I hear you ever touch her under her will, I'll kill you," Draco said watching the boy run off.

"I'm sorry," she said crying. He held her head against his chest.

"It's okay. Come on I will take you back to your Common Room," Draco said walking with her.

Draco walked her to the Common Room and watched her go lay down on the couch.

"Did daddy have to rescue the Slytheirn Princess?"

"Shut up, Parkinson!" he saw Mandy say and put her head on the couch. He was going to go see, Hermione so that she could she could tell, Mallory.

On his way to go get, Hermione he heard running coming his way. He saw, Mallory running up the corridor and then she disappeared. He shook his head and kept walking.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco," she said opening the door.

"Can we go tell, Mallory?"

"I just did," Hermione answered. _"That's why she was running,"_ Draco thought.

"What did she say?"

"She started crying and said she said she wanted to see you tomorrow," Hermione said looking in, Draco's eyes. Draco leaned in to kiss her and she kissed back. She put her fingers in his hair and he put his hands on her waist.

"I have to go, Draco," Hermione said breaking the kiss.

"Alright I will see you in the morning then," Draco said walking the other direction of her. He walked by the Room Of Requirements and her singing and guitars playing loudly. He got up to the door and saw, Mandy with a speaker and Aden playing drums and some other girl playing a guitar.

"long lost words whisper slowly to me  
still cant find what keeps me here  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know your still there

watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
fearing you, loving you  
I wont let you pull me down

hunting you, I can smell you alive  
your heart pounding in my head

watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
saving me, raping me  
watching me (ahhh)  
wanting me (ahhh)  
I can feel you pulling me down (feel you pull me down)  
fearing you (ahhh)  
loving you (ahhh)  
I wont let you pull me down!"

"What was that called?" the girl with red hair asked, Mandy.

"Haunted."

"Couldn't you tell?"

"No….why did it say rapping?"

"Lindsey, it's a long story," Mandy said to her and picked up a bag.

"Let's get back to the Common Room," Aden suggested.

"Yeah, my dad walked me up there like an hour ago," she said and they laughed.

They walked passed Draco who was in a corner without noticing. She had a beautiful voice he thought but, how did she make up that song?

Draco went to his room and laded wide awake in his bed. He knew something was missing in his bed and it had been missing for years. Hermione.


	4. 4 okay I was Missing

I Never Knew- chapter 4- missing

_A/N thanks to all who have reviewed! i need a beta! so plz someone volunteer for me. thankies keep R/R. i luv to hear from you guys!_

"James?" Mallory asked as she went into the Gryffindor Common Room to see her boy friend.

"Come over here, Mallory," James said patting the spot next to him on the couch. She kissed him tender and pulled away.

"I am going to go see my father today. I have to go. i will talk to you later," Mallory said and kissed James cheek and ran out of the room.

"Be careful and remember he ran out on you. My dad has told me all about the snake," he said and she stopped at the door at his last sentence.

"Shut up, James! You're not perfect you know! I am not speaking to you until you can respect my family even if my sister is in Slytheirn and my father was too," she said and stormed off.

Mallory walked down to the DADA classroom with steam building up on her.

"Now where does a nice little Gryffindor like yourself going on this beautiful Saturday?" a cold voice asked her.

"Shut up, Peeves!"

She started walking faster away from Peeves and got to the DADA room. She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. Draco appeared at the door in a instant fully dressed.

"Mallory, come in," he said and she walked in and set down on a chair.

"Why did you leave?" she asked quietly as he sat down at his desk.

"I didn't know your mother was pregnant with the angels you are today," She snorted at what he said.

"Mandy? An angel? Mum once said she was you made over," Draco smiled a little and took a drink of his tea he was drinking.

"Tell me about you and Mandy."

"Mandy is well the queen bee you could say. She has every boy after her even in Gryffindors. She hates my boyfriend and his father. Plays dirty at Quidditch and at night," Draco spit out his tea at her comment about, Mandy. "Got banned in her third at Quidditch for throwing a club at my boyfriend and… she got r-r-raped," she finished.

"I thought it was almost got raped."

"No, I was the one that found them and I started screaming and her boyfriend came and shot killing curse at him and they took him to Azkaban and she has been really sad about it."

"That's terribly for you and her because you saw it happen," Draco said in a comforting way.

"She does not like to talk about it because at night she has flashbacks sometimes."

"That's really bad. Im glad he died. He deserved to," he said and, Mallory smiled. "Now, tell me about yourself."

"Me? Well, I am just me. I play Quidditch and that kind of stuff. I am going out with, James Potter and that's pretty much it. Oh, and I like to annoy, Mandy by calling her, 'Slytheirn Princess' she does not like it when I call her that. Oh, and Snape loves her and hates me," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I was called, 'Slytheirn King,'"he said and Mallory let out a snort.

"What?" he asked her with a smile.

"Where do they come up with these names?"

"I seriously don't know."

"Well, I have to go meet, Libby," She said and he stood up and he hugged her and walked her out the door and he heard a girl crying walking down the hallway.

Draco stood out the door and watched a girl a little girl with red hair hop down the corridor with her legs stuck together with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Who's that?"

"Lily Potter," Mallory walked out to the little girl.

"Who did this to you?" The little girl bit her bottom lips and whipped away a tear.

"Mandy Malfoy, Aden Wieners, and Jade white," the little girl said quietly but, Draco could hear. Draco heard giggles coming from down the corridor.

He saw Mandy and Aden running down the corridor laughing.

They saw Draco and stopped and held there laughs and turned quickly and started to run. Mallory undid the spell and chased after them.

After she ran past a broom closet it opened and appeared Mandy and Aden.

"Now, what made you do that?" they jumped when, Draco tapped them on the shoulder.

"It was so funny seeing the little helpless Potter do that," Mandy answered. They laughed again accept Draco.

"Bye Mr. Malfoy we have to go," Aden said and grabbed, Mandy's hand and they walked down the corridor.

Draco was getting ready to walk in his classroom when he stopped.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?"

"Shut up, Potter. Just having some fun," he recognized the voice of, Mandy.

"Shut your dam mouth bitch!" Draco's angry was getting high.

"You shut up or I'll make a scar on your forehead just like your fathers," she said and Draco thought that might be something he would say. And then he heard a slap and a 'ouch' from, James.

"James detention with me on Friday," said a voice he recognized as Snape. "Are you alright, Miss. Malfoy?"

"Yes, fine thanks," she said and eh went back in when he heard there foot steps die away.

Hermione stepped to, Draco's door. She knocked quietly and turned around from the door. Draco opened the door and looked surprised. He saw tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he said in a comforting way. She started to cry more and he pulled her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

"Mandy was taken into the forest by your father," Hermione said and Draco's head flew up.

"I have to go get her," he said letting go of her hand but, she grabbed back on it.

"I'm going with you."

_A/N chapter 4! yay! i am writing chapter 6 now so more reviews more updates!_


	5. 5 Daddy's Little Fighter

I never knew chapter 5- Daddy's little fighter.

"What, do you want from me, Fag?"

"Shut up girl if you know what's good for you."

"I'm really bored. How about I kill you?" Mandy suggested and she broke the ropes that were around her wrists.

She grabbed his wand and through it in the bushes and put hers in her back pocket.

She kicked him in the face and he punched her in the mouth. She was on the ground and she grabbed his leg making him fall as well.

"You'll always be your fathers little fighter no matter what you do," he said as he was gasping for breath. She kicked him in the mouth and he started coughing up blood. At that moment Hermione and Draco stepped in the forest where she was.

"Mandy! Are you okay?" Mandy looked down at her knees that were bleeding and her lip and jaw was bleeding also. Draco looked angry then looked at his father who was lying on the cold ground.

"A fifteen year old beat you. I hope you know," Draco said kneeling down to him. He jumped up with a gun in his hand. Draco's grip got tighter on Hermione and Mandy.

"What are you doing?"

"I knew you and the mudblood would come to rescue your daughter and I thought it would be the perfect time to kill her."

"WHY?" Draco demanded.

"Because to torture you because a blind man could see you still love this piece of filthy."

"Shut up, whiteie!" Mandy yelled at him and he eyed her and then turned back to Draco.

"You want to die too, Draco? I would be happy to. You can go first like a man," he said and he pulled the trigger but, Mandy screamed and pushed them and it hit her in the arm before it could hit them. She screamed in pain but, did not cry.

"GOD! Cry little like a little girl!"

"I will not cry!" she mumbled as her eyes shut with her laying in the cold, dirty ground.

The hospital wing

Mandy woke up screaming in a hospital bed. She opened her eyes and tried to move but, her arm would not allow it. She saw her mum and dad rush over to her who had been asleep in a chair. Her mum's head was in her father's lap and his head was against the wall.

"Mandy, are you alright? You scared us to death," Hermione said holding her cheeks in her hands and tears were coming from her face. Draco smiled at her.

"What happened?"

"You saved our lives."

"How?" Mandy asked clueless.

"When your father and I were getting ready to get shot you jumped in the way," Hermione said kissing her and hugging her. She looked in front of her bed were tons of gifts with cards from boys. She saw one from, Daniel.

"Would you help me read my cards?" she asked her mum who was sitting right beside her and her dad who was setting on the end of her bed. Draco grabbed one that had a picture on it. It was of, Mandy she was standing with all her friends against a Quidditch pole and it said, 'Slytheirns for life' and 'we miss you' on it.

"We took that picture a year ago," she said looking at a photo album.

"I need to go but, Draco will stay up here if you want," Hermione said smiling.

"Yes, please or I might have to escape of boredom," she said grinning and Draco set beside her looking at the pictures……

"That one is of, Mallory her first year when me and Aden through water on her," she said grinning at the thought as she pointed at the pictures. She was crying to, Hermione and Mandy and Aden were laughing.

She turned the page. It was one where they were at what looked like a pond. They were swinging on ropes into the water. Mallory, Mandy, Aden, James, Daniel, and her boyfriend that got scent to Azkaban.

"_Would you please get in the water?" a boy with blonde and brown hair asked her. _

"_No,I..I..can't Im scared," Mandy pleaded as she was shacking with the rope. _

"_Get in the water! Get in the water! Oh, im sorry baby. Please get in the water," she closed her eyes and swung off the rope into the water landing in his arms. _

_They laughed and slashed water at each other. _

The image blurred out of her head as she turned the page again. She was mad and yelling at Hermione and moving her hands in the air.

"_You're going to, Harry's house and you're going to be nice!" _

"_NO! I am not going to scar faces house! NO! They'll make fun of me because im a Slytheirn!" she cried and ran into her room and slammed it shut. _

After telling, Draco the story she put her pillow in her face.

"Did they tease you?"

"Yes, they said 'why can't you be perfect like your dam sister!'" she yelled in frustration. He laded his head next to her and drifted off to sleep as alone with his daughter.

"Draco?" Draco opened his asleep eyes to see, Hermione at his side.

"What? Im awake," he said getting used to the light. He looked to his side and, Mandy was sleep, snuggled up to his back.

"Having a nap?"

"You could say. We were discussing things and she fell asleep, so I did as well and it was a good nap," he said rubbing his eyes smiling.

"I bet it was. Now, don't wake up, Mandy and we'll go and let her rest."

"She's so beautiful you know?"

"She's a lot like her father," Hermione said sweetly. Draco looked at her and smiled a warm smile.

_A/n. If U guys want more of, Mallory then say so. Cuz u can tell I am making a lot of, Mandy in it. Lol. Plz R/R. out of the goodness of your heart. _

_If u have took the time to read so review…..lol_


	6. 6

I Never Knew - Chapter 6

Draco opened his eyes lazily and saw something move in his bed, something with brown hair that chose at that moment to groan. Lifting the covers a little, he saw that rather a something; it was someone, namely Hermione Granger, in his bed, asleep. How on earth did she get in here? His door was locked so she must have come in after he returned from visiting Mandy from the hospital wing.

Hermione moaned, and twisted around. Shutting his eyes, Draco tried to recall the events that had taken place.

_"Your father is really an ass you know that?" _

_"I discovered that the day I was born," Draco said as they walked down the corridor from the hospital wing. _

_"I don't know what people see in you," she said, rolling her eyes. _

_"You must have seen something in me," he said retorted impudently. "I remember it distinctly, the day I first kissed you after potions," _

_Hermione smiled at him. _

_"I know. I saw a lot of things in you, Draco. Last year Ron asked me to marry him and I said no." She turned quickly to his chest. _

_"Why?" _

_"Because my heart still and always will belong to you. Even if I said that I moved on, I would love you." As Hermione said this, a tear appeared to trickle down her cheek. Draco removed it quickly, kissing her. He led her into his room, hitting the bed as they ripped at each other's clothes… _

Draco shook his head as the memories flooded back; looking down at the woman he loved more than anything. Hermione was twisting, turning over and over in bed, the sheen of sweat upon her.

"DRACO!" she screamed and shot right up. Seeing him right there, beside her, she smiled and hugged him tight, letting her tears fall to wet his shoulder.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked in a comforting way, holding her as she kissed his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she whispered hoarsely. "I thought I lost you forever."

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"I had a terrible dream. You, Mandy, Mallory, Harry, Ginny, Ron, e-everyone…you all died right before me, and then, t-then h-he laughed because e-everyone was d-dead, and he wanted to see me c-cry-"

Her voice was broken as she tried to speak through the torrent of tears that had overwhelmed her. Draco tried his best to comfort her.

"It was only a dream," he said reassuringly. There was a small frown on his forehead, and he paused.

"Who was it, Hermione?"

The grip she had on his shoulder became impossibly tight.

"Your dad," she whispered. "It was Lucius Malfoy."

Draco looked up from his desk at his sixth year students, currently working on an essay. He could hear whispering from the back where a blonde-haired girl was arguing fiercely with a boy, also with blonde hair. Draco could pick up snatches of their conversation.

"You know mudblood, you find me so sexy, you can't stand it," the boy told her, raising his eyebrows. The girl rolled her eyes and sneered at him.

"Shut up. I may be a mudblood but, I think of you as scum, filthy, and a spoiled little brat,"

In reply he put his hand on her knee, causing the girl to slap his cheek. The gesture reminded him of Hermione and himself when they were that age.

"Stupid mudblood," the boy muttered when he turned back to his work.

"Stupid prat Slytheirn jack ass," she retorted, looking down at her parchment, a grin appearing on her face.

Draco smiled at the sight of the two blondes, and turned back to his marking. This didn't remain for long though, and he glanced out of the window, watching Mallory throwing the Quaffle to her teammates. She was surprisingly good at Quidditch. But then, he thought, smirking, that had been a trait inherited doubtlessly from him.

He shook himself for letting his thoughts wander. There was marking that he needed to do.

After all the classes that day were done, Draco walked to Hermione's office. Going past her desk, he paused for a moment, captivated by the beautiful muggle black and white pictures of Mallory and Mandy sitting on the side of a dock, hair in braids, trousers rolled up, and their feet in the water.

Draco was looking away from the desk when Hermione entered, closing the door behind her.

"Draco!" she said in surprise.

"Where are the girls?"

"They went to Hogsmeade seeing as Mandy left the Hospital Wing earlier." Hermione laid down a notebook on her desk. "She said she would come and see me after she came back."

"It's already hours past curfew," Draco said, looking at his watch.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in this piece of information.

"Oh my god!"

"They might have just forgotten," Draco tried to say reassuringly, but Hermione looked furious.

"That's impossible. Mandy has been known to stay late up before. You don't know her like I do. That girl knows secret passages! God knows what she's doing!"

Hermione grabbed Draco by that hand. They had to get to Hogsmeade.

Draco and Hermione went into a likely looking club, flashy and new. Music was blasting from every direction, and the two looked frantically around for Mandy or Mallory.

Draco turned around, his hand still linked with Hermione's. His mouth dropped open in horror. There.

Mandy was dancing around a pole, dressed in a shirt that showed her navel and a skirt that looked more like a belt, boys watching her gyrating with avid interest. As she leapt down, the boys all booed their protests, but Mandy disregarded them, heading for a boy standing in the corner, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him, smiling as he pushed his body against hers.

"Hermione, I found her," Draco said hurriedly. Hermione whipped around. As she noticed Mandy, her face grew more and more furious, rapidly moving over to where her daughter was.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out so late?" she demanded angrily.

Mandy bolted for the door. Draco and Hermione followed, their strides increasing to a run.

"Mandy! When I get hold of you, you'll be wishing you were never born!"

Hermione had almost caught up, until Mandy took her heels off and sprinted out of sight, tripping momentarily over a fallen tree, causing her parents to trip over as well.

"Sorry mum but had to do it," was all she said before disappearing into the darkness.

Hermione yelled in frustration. Draco helped her up from the ground.

"Come on Hermione. We'll see her tomorrow when there's Quidditch."

Mallory stalked across the Common Room ignoring James as much as she could.

"Mallory, please talk to me."

"Hello James. See? We talked," she said picking up her satchel that was lying by the couch.

"Maybe we can talk more tomorrow after the game."

"Wait!" James said desperately. "Mallory! You know I love you! I won't say anything about your mum or dad!" James said catching her hand. His eyes pleaded with her to give him another chance.

"It's okay. You know, I missed you a lot too," she said and kissed him.

"Dad and I are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow." (Next chapter! It will be all Mallory and Draco!).

"I need to go to my room now," Hermione said letting go of Draco's hand, only to have her hand grabbed back in an instant.

"Stay. Stay with me," he entreated. Hermione couldn't resist.

"Alright. I'll stay with you, Draco."

Much later, Draco and Hermione lay together in bed, hand in hand.

"Do you remember when we would do this in our sixth year? You would sneak me into the boy's dormitory." They both laughed and she snuggled into her pillows.

"Did you ever move on, Hermione?" Draco asked her softly.

Hermione looked at him.

"No. Since you left, I've been dateless, sexless, and heartless." Her eyes were sad as she spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I really am. If you would have told me you were pregnant then I would never have left."

"NO! You had to go with your mother to protect her from your dad!" Hermione cried out frustrated.

"I know. I really am sorry. It was just that stupid war and everything," Draco said, guilt seeping into the tone of his voice.

"Don't be," Hermione said, trying to change the subject. "Think of the children. Mallory is ignoring James and Mandy is…as wild as ever,"

"I love them but, they remind me so much of myself," Draco admitted.

"I see Draco Malfoy in a certain Mandy Malfoy every single day," Hermione said running her fingers in his fine blonde hair.

"Why did you want them to take my last name instead of Granger?"

"Because if you never came back then I would want something left from you. They looked so much like you I had to let them be Malfoy's." Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, and lapsed into silence, the silence of sleep.

"Goodnight Hermione," Draco said, kissing her gently on the forehead. He rolled over, and let the waves of sleep gently overwhelm him.

Hermione set down at her desk and opened up her textbook, watching the students enter the classroom, and sighing as Justin Gaines entered. He was known for trouble and only trouble. He and Mandy had dated for a little while until she had broken it off.

He set in the last seat in the back and put his arm around a girl with red hair. It was Harry and Ginny Weasley's daughter, Zoëy. Zoëy kissed the top of his hand and she got out her quill.

Draco looked over at the girl and boy with blonde hair who were fighting a couple of days ago. Now they were sitting side by side, giving each other smiling glances, their hands entwined. Draco smiled to himself.

Mandy entered the classroom with five other Slytherin behind her, following each step she took. They sat in the same corner together too, Aden beside her, Chelsea and Olivia behind, and two other boys in front.

As girl with black hair moved by, Mandy and Chelsea gave each other glances. Simultaneously, they stretched their feet out, and the girl tripped, falling to the floor.

"What did you do that for, Malfoy?"

"Sorry, Mudblood. I had no idea you didn't know how to walk," Mandy spat. The Slytheirns broke out laughing.

"Five points from Slytherin," Draco said and the group in the corner glared at him. "Today we are going to learn about Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what one is?"

Stanford raised her hand right in the air.

"Yes?"

"A Boggart is a creature that takes the form of something a person most fears," she said sounding like a dictionary.

"Right. Now line up, straight line please," Draco said. They all did as they were told, Aden first.

"Now, when I open the wardrobe think of something funny and say 'Riddikulus,'" Draco said and the class nodded nervously.

The wardrobe opened it and the Boggart took form of a woman with strawberry blond hair falling and dying on the ground. Aden screamed and shut her eyes.

"Riddikulus!" she yelled and the Boggart started to juggle and then it went back into the wardrobe.

Next was Mandy.

It took shape of a dementor and Mandy looked like she was going to die.

"Rid-."

"Riddikul-," she said before passing out.

Aden and Draco set in chairs by, Mandy's bed while she slept.

"She really did love, Thomas," Aden finally spoke up. Draco looked at her.

"Was that you know….him?"

"Yeah, he was a sweetheart. I miss hanging out with him too," Aden said and shrugged in her seat.

"How long have you and Mandy been friends?"

"Since she was born. We were born on the same day and everything. We live next to each other, seeing as she lives in Malfoy Manor." Aden said and smiled. "I live in the Harcourt Hall in the nearby estate," Draco nodded.

"Yeah, I remember leaving the manor for Hermione when my mother moved to Ireland," Draco said, looking down at the sleeping Mandy.

A girl with raven hair and braids walked into the Hospital Wing with several books in her hands, dressed in Slytherin robes and tie.

"Hi Taylor," Aden said in greeting.

"I brought your homework," Taylor said and dropped the books on the table. "Oh, and it's time for dinner," She waved, and walked back out.

"We'll check on her after dinner then Mr. Malfoy," Aden said, checking her watch, and they walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Draco sat next to Hermione at dinner. Occasionally, they would glance at Aden who was staring at the seat beside her where Mandy would normally sit at dinner.

"I swear I would adopt Aden. She cares for Mandy so much and they have been through so much together-," Hermione was interrupted by Draco.

"Today in class Mandy's Boggart was of a Dementor," Draco said taking a bite of chicken off his fork.

"She had a bad experience with them at a Quidditch match," Hermione explained, and Hermione watched as the halls doors opened, Mandy walking through with a smile. Aden smiled too, to see her friend awake again.

"I'm glad that she's better. She tends to end up in the Hospital Wing a lot." Hermione waved to Mandy, who smiled up at them.

"Sounds like Potter." Draco snorted in his drink.

"I assure you none of my daughters will never be or act like a Potter for your information," Hermione said, playfully hitting him in the chest. He smiled at her and turned back to his food.

A/N I promise the whole next chapter will be of MALORY AND DRACO! YAY! Please Review! I luv hearing


	7. 7 Hogsmeade and Broken Hearts

I never knew

Chapter 7

Hogsmeade and Broken Hearts

"Where do you want to go first, Mallory?" Draco asked his youngest daughter as they walked into the Hogsmeade village.

"Um……….how about we go see the new Quidditch supplies," Mallory suggested and Draco nodded.

"I want you to know, Mallory that I don't love Mandy more than you just because she was in Slytheirn like me," he said and she smiled.

"I know," she said and smiled as they walked into the Quidditch store. Mandy looked at a Quidditch shirt that had a lion roaring on it. She looked through them and pulled out a small.

"Here I'll pay for you," he said and grabbed the shirt and went up to the counter. A woman with short black hair and a short skirt and a green shirt entered the shop. She sneered at Mallory and walked over to Draco.

"Hey, Drakie," she said to him and he turned around and screamed.

"What the hell Pansy. What the hell are yo doing here and what do you want?" he asked her as he took the bag off the counter and put an arm around Mallory and tried to walk out away from Pansy.

"Draco, Draco you can't run away from me Draco. Who is this? Your new whore?"

Draco turned around to her with his wand pointed at her.

"You say something else about my daughter I will kill you like I should have done during the war. That would have not have sent me to Azkaban," he said and pulled himself and Mallory out of the store.

"Dad who was that?"

"That was a girl who stalked me and your mother when we were in school," Draco said. "Where do you want to go next, Mallory?"

"How about three Broomsti-," Mallory stopped when she was James.

"What is it?" James was kissing one of her best friends. Water started to fill her eyes and she put her head in Draco's chest and started to cry. Draco rocked her back and fourth trying to calm her down.

When James pulled away and saw Mallory his face dropped and he started to run into the closet store. Mallory pulled away from, Draco and started to stomp into the store that Fred and George Weasley's shop where James and the girl went he was kissing.

Draco followed quickly.

"Dad what's wrong with, Mallory!" Mandy yelled from across the street eating ice cream. He ignored her and ran into the shop.

"You son of a bitch!" Mallory yelled, jumped on him, and started to slap him constantly. Draco pulled her off of James and James stood up backing away and over to Fred.

"WHAT THE HELL IN GOING ON?" Mandy yelled busting in the door with Aden.

"He kissed me best friend!" she yelled kicking and screaming to get away from Draco. Mandy's body started to heat.

"HAHAH! I can't wait until Scar face hears that his son's girlfriend's sister killed his only son!" she yelled and started to go punch him but, Aden held on her arms and wouldn't let go.

"LET GO!"

"No, Mandy. This is for your own good," Aden said and Mandy still tried to break free.

Mandy elbowed Aden in the stomach and she let go. Mandy punched James in the face and then Fred grabbed hold of her arm. She jerked away and grabbed Aden's arm and started to walk out the door.

"Oh, and I will be back for you little girl," Mandy said as she pointed at the girl James kissed. Then walked out of the door.

"Come on, Mallory let's go," Draco said but, she didn't move. She walked up to his face and punched him and he fell back against the wall. She grabbed Draco's arm and started out the door in silent.

"You know your mother punched me in the nose once in out third year," Draco pointed out as he paid for his and Mallory's ice cream.

"Really why?" she laughed.

"Because we were teasing her about this chicken thing dying and she just got really mad," he said and she spit out her ice cream.

"Chicken thing?"

"Yes, a chicken thing. I don't remember what it was called but, it attacked me almost broke my arm," they laughed.

"Does 'evil cockroach' ring a bell?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it does. I remember it perfectly," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. She smiled at him and started eating the rest of her ice cream.

Draco saw the two blonde from his class who were all was fighting setting on the fence eating ice cream as well.

"Do you see those two blondes over there?" Draco asked and pointed to them and she nodded.

"You mean Amy and Justin? Yes, they used to hate each other so much like you wouldn't believe then he told her loved her and she said it back. It was so sweet. I was there," she said and waved to them. "Gryffindor and Slytheirn love."

"Yeah, I know about that," Draco said as he looked at the Amy and Justin she was now yelling at him. Justin was trying to hug her but, she kept pushing him away.

"Oh, no I hope something bad didn't happen," Mallory hoped as tears started to form from Amy's eyes .

"Come on I need to go see if Amy is alright," Mallory said as Amy started walking away from him.

"Amy are you okay?" Mallory grabbed on her arm but, she jerked it away.

"Justin, wrote a letter to his sister and mother to tell them that he was dating and was in love with me but, his father got it my mistake and now his father said he was going to kill me if we were together," she said crying.

"_What do you mean you love a mudblood? I will not have it! Your mother knew? I will kill her. She has done nothing but, lie to my Lord and to me," Lucius said to Draco and smacked him. _

"_Yes, I do and will keep on loving Hermione Granger!" Draco yelled from the floor. _

"_If you and she are together that hear of I will kill you both!" Lucius yelled. _

"Well, I guess it's for the best, Amy. I will see you later tonight," Mallory said and Amy nodded and walked away.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy, Mallory."

"So, did you and Mallory have fun?"

Draco looked at Hermione who just set next to him at the staff table.

"Yeah, but I saw a lot of broken hearts today," Draco said as he looked at the Gryffindor table and Mallory was giving James the death glare.

"Oh, what happened? I heard Mandy got into a fight but that is normal."

"Well, James was kissing another girl when we got there and these two kids in my class Amy, and Justin got into a fight. Mandy shouldn't be punished because she was sticking up for, Mallory," Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"Oh, well I got a lot of stuff done today. I got my papers graded today and I heard something that will make Mandy thrilled!" she said happily.

"I can keep a secret," he said.

"No, you can't and beside even if you could I want it to be a surprise for everybody," she said.

"When is this surprise?"

"Tomorrow morning. You never know where or what could happen."

Draco Malfoy sighed as his class started to form. It was Slytheirn and Ravenclaw today. Mandy and Aden entered the classroom and set in the back as usual.

"I can't believe Daniel is such a cheater," Aden said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know the little perv," Mandy said.

"I like that one, Cody Hughes now though."

"He's cute. Is he dating anyone?"

"I don't know and I can't just go up and ask him," Aden said with sad in her voice.

"Well," she started with a evil grin. "I have just the plan. When the Ravenclaw's have practice come there tomorrow thirty minutes early," she whispered back when Draco stood up from his desk and was getting ready to speak.

"Sorry, im late Professor," said a voice as the door opened. Mandy nor Aden didn't look around they just set there looking bored. A boy with blonde and brown hair walked into the classroom.

"Hey, Sweetbottom," he said and Mandy turned around in almost an instant. Her eyes got big and teary and she went and hugged the man she hadn't seen in years.

"Oh my God Thomas," she said and hugged him tight as tears fell down her cheek. She brushed a finger over his cheek and kissed him and Draco heard some girls say 'awawa.'

"I missed you baby but, your worth it everyday," he said and Aden came up and hugged him. "Well, well isn't my Bunny Muffin?" he said to Aden and hugged them again.

"Um? Can we please start class? I don't want you to get all mushy," Stanford sneered.

"Why you little mudb-," she was caught off by Thomas' hand.

"Thank you Thomas now I think we should get started," Draco said and they nodded but, Mandy couldn't help but smile.


	8. 8 Dude looks Like A Lady And A New Love

I never knew-chapter eight- Dude Looks Like A Lady And A New Love

Aden came on to the pitch that morning and saw Mandy with a big bag sitting on the ground next to it.

"What are you doing?"

"Here put this one," she said and passed her, boy jeans, hoodie, sunglasses, ponytail holder, and a cap.

"What do I do with this?" Aden said holding up the clothes and other things.

"Go in the locker room and change into that. Put your hair in a ponytail and put it under the hat," Mandy said and started digging in the bag. "I will be in there in a second."

"But-," Aden was cut off.

"Trust me, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Aden said and started walking to the locker room.

Mandy and Aden came out of the locker room looking like teenage muggle dudes. Mandy was wearing the same thing as Aden except her sun glasses were green and hers were black. They had there hair up in the cap so you couldn't tell that they were ladies sort of.

The Ravenclaw team was already out there. Aden and Mandy walked out there trying to look like men. The Ravenclaw boys stared at them for a second.

"What's your name, boys?" the captain walked up to them.

"Um….im um….Bob," Mandy said.

"Bob looks like a lady sort of to me," Mandy heard one of the Ravenclaw boys say.

"Yours?" the captain asked Aden.

"Um…Bob..," she said confused.

"Your both Bob?"

"Ugh, yeah," Aden said and Mandy nodded.

"You tryin' out for the team?"

"Um, no sir we, ugh, just wanna watch so we can have skills for um…next year," Mandy said in a dark man voice.

"Okay, then you can practice with skins," he pointed over to a group of boys to Mandy. "Other Bob can practice with shirt," he said and pointed Aden over to the other group of boys.

Mandy walked over to the group of boys and didn't see Cody. She turned over to Aden and Aden was talking to him.

"What are skins boys?"

They all rose up their shirts and Mandy's mouth dropped.

"BOB! We have to go somewhere! We have some um….homework!" she yelled in a man voice and started to run over to Aden and left the boys confused.

"I even told you that dude looks like a lady and now he walks like one," one of the boys said as Mandy started walking like a girl again. Aden nudged her and Mandy started walking like a man.

When they were out of ear shot Mandy spoke up.

"Well what did Cody say?"

"He's single and he plans on asking me out!" Aden said and she and Mandy started jumping up and down.

"That's so cool!" Mandy said and started to take off the hoodie, pants, cap, and sunglasses. She had on a pair of jeans under it and a pink shirt. She shook her head making her hair fall down her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to go see Thomas. Bye!" she said and started running to the castle.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled as he entered her office. It was empty.

"Yes, im in here!" a voice came from a closet.

"Do you plan on grounding Mandy anytime soon?" he asked as he made his way over to the closet.

"No, I am going to let her enjoy her time with Thomas now that he's back," Hermione said and fell out of the closet. "I was in there looking for my good quill," she said truthfully and Draco nodded.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Are you coming to the Manor for Christmas?"

"Er, yeah I was planning on it," he said and Hermione smiled.

"Why?"

"I think the girls would want their father home on Christmas," Hermione smiled a warn smile and Draco returned it.

"Mallory, I told you that I was sorry and it was in the moment I guess," James said and he tried to talk to Mallory but, she kept ignoring him. "Please?"

"Get away from me! I don't love you okay?" she said and tears staring coming from her cheeks.

"That's not true."

"I know and I hate you and myself for it," she said and started to cry worse. Mallory slapped him again and started to run out of the Common Room. She ran fast down the corridors trying to whip away tears.

CRASH!

Mallory bumped into something hard. She opened her eyes and she was on top of Chris Gaines. She gasped and got off his hard rock chest. He just set there and smiled and she laughed.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, im sorry. Are you alright?" she asked him and he smiled again stood up then helped her up.

"Yeah, im great you just made it great," he said sweetly and she blushed. "Whys such a pretty girl like yourself cryin'?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said whipped away the last one.

"Well, if you say so," he said and then paused. "Where were you going or are you doing something?"

"Oh, no I was just running away from my problems," she said and he laughed.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he asked and held out his arm.

"Sure, that would nice," she said and happily took it.

Mallory gazed up in the midnight sky then felt a squeeze at her hand and looked up at, Chris Gaines he smiled at her and they continued to walk. She smiled back at him.

"So, I heard about you and…..James," Chris said and Mallory looked at her shoes.

"Yeah, he means nothing to me the heartless, jackass," she said and laughed then so did Chris. She looked up at him and he raised his head down to hers and kissed her softly and she kissed back. She put her arms around his neck and he put hands on her waist. She tugged at his jacket and it fell to the ground along with her jacket and they started to roam each other.


	9. 9 Take It and Hold On Tight

I never knew chapter 9- Take It and Hold on Tight

Mallory looked up at the midnight full moon then at Chris. He smiled and she then squeezed her hand.

"The sky is beautiful tonight," Mallory spoke up.

"So are you," Chris said and she blushed then they stared at each other for a moment then he ran finger over her cheek. He leaned into kiss her and grabbed the back of his neck and brought him closer to her. She kissed him fastly and he responded quickly. He grabbed her waist making her come closer to him.

"Do you want to go to your room?" she asked him not breaking the kiss.

"If you want to go," he said breathless but, still kissing her.

"Yeah come on let's go, Chris," she said and he picked her up and started to carry her still kissing her.

Her bra flew away quickly and so did his shirt. They rolled against each other on Chris' bed and kissing each other hard. He pushed her chest up against him and she moaned.

"You like that don't you? Want me to stop?" he teased her.

"NO! KEEP GOING!" Mallory yelled and he kissed her hard again.

"Have you seen Mallory any today Draco?" Hermione asked Draco as they walked hand in hand up the corridor.

"No, I have been meaning to talk to her though," Draco said.

"Come on let's go find her," Hermione suggested and Draco nodded. "Come on we can find her maybe in Gryffindor Common Room."

Draco and Hermione walked in the Gryffindor Common Room and no one was in there probably because it was Sunday.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked Hermione nodded when she heard the moans and groans. They walked slowly up to the Boys Dormitory.

"I wonder who it is," Draco asked quietly and Hermione nodded.

Hermione opened the door and shrieked.

"OH SHIT!" Mallory yelled and pulled the covers over her and Chris.

"MALLORY MALFOY!" Hermione yelled and started to run over to her and pull the sheet off but, Draco held her hand back.

"Mum, I am fourteen years old! You told me and Mandy your first time was at fourteen!" Mallory protested.

Hermione blushed.

"Who was this bloke, anyone I know?" Draco asked cheeky.

"Yes, Blaise," she answered and Draco's mouth dropped.

"BLAISE? He was my best friend," Draco said shocked.

"Yeah, you remember you found him in the empty classroom with that girl who had nice legs because that was all you could see when he wrapped the blanket over me," Hermione laughed and Draco laughed.

"I never knew," Draco admitted and Hermione laughed.

"There were a lot of things you didn't know about me Draco before we started to date," Hermione pointed out.

"Like what?" Draco said with interest.

"Like that I have two tattoos," Hermione said.

"Where?"

"You," she started to whispered in his ear. "Should know Draco it's on my arse and ankle," she laughed in his ear.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Remember the fairy on my ankle…and the….lion on my…."

"Yes, yes," he said now looking at Mallory and Chris Gaines.

"Okay Fine!" Hermione declared. "On Christmas you are grounded for a week and don't let this happen again," Hermione said and grabbed Draco's hand to pull him from the boys dormitory.

!

"Draco have you packed yet?" Hermione asked as they walked down the corridor. "Since the train is leaving tonight?"

"Yep," he said and Hermione grinned.

"I think this will be a fun Christmas," Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"Oh yes very fun," he said and saw a little first year boy was chasing a little girl with mistletoes. Draco and Hermione laughed at the little boy and girl.

Mandy sat on the train with Aden, and, Mallory. Aden was coming along with them to the Manor as well for Christmas because her parents were in France visiting her older sister, Rebecca. Rebecca was twenty.

Mandy passed a bottle with a cork on it to Mallory and she slowly took it from the seventh year's hand. Aden laughed at how slowly she took the whiskey to her lips.

"Scared?" Aden smirked at her and took another bottle from under her cloak and took a shot from it. "It will take your mind off of…..James."

"I am not afraid," she spat. "I am a brave Gryffindor not like some people I know," she sneered and held it closer to her lips.

"Oh no were so hurt," Mandy said in a mocking way pretended to faint on Aden's lap. "Just take and hold on tight."

"Okay," she said under her breath and took a big shot out of it. She felt good for a second then something burned.

She liked it.

"I should have taken this up longer ago," she said and they laughed before she took another shot. Little did they know that a Slytherin girl with big purple eyes was watching Mallory get wasted.

Draco, Hermione, Mallory, Mandy, and, Aden all entered the Malfoy Manor. Draco was happy to see that everything was different from when he left. It was differently painted, furniture was moved around differently, and wall paper was different….

"I like it better your way, 'Mione," Draco said and she smiled and the teens out there trunks by the door and started walking up the stairs talking at the same time.

"I couldn't stand it the way you kept it," Hermione said with a laugh. "It was always so cold and everythin-," Hermione was caught off by a scream from upstairs and saw Mandy running down the stairs with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Mandy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I need to go," Mandy said and grabbed her jacket that was lying on the chair. She shut the door with a slam but, nothing more.

"How could he break up with?" Mandy screamed at herself as she drove fastly in the dark. She drove quickly down the little rode in her little silver car. "I loved him and he…he…," she said and started crying again.

She looked down at the alcohol sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

_Take it and hold on tight _

It kept saying in her head over and over. She grabbed the bottle and let the firewhiskey touch her red, full lips……

She didn't even see the truck pull out in front of her.

Draco, Hermione, Aden, and Mallory all sat at the dinner table worried about Mandy.

A brown owl was tapping rapidly at there window. Hermione got up and grabbed the letter from the owl.

Her hunny brown eyes started to fill with tears and Draco got up from the table.

"Is it Mandy?"

"Yes," Hermione managed to out. "She was in a car crash. A truck pulled out in front of her and she flipped over."

"Come on we have to go get to the Mongo's.


End file.
